End of the Day
by Eryn
Summary: Mac and Danny at the end of the day. Warning: MacDanny slash story.


  
CSI New York belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Borrowing two of the characters as they wanted to play! 

Set before "Tanglewood" and "On the Job" 

**   
Warning: Danny/Mac slash**

**END OF THE DAY**

**by Eryn Grant**

Mac closed the apartment door. He leaned up the door with a heavy sigh glad that the day was over. He was home. As usual loud music filled the apartment and Mac moved over to the cd player to turn the sound down. "Danny," he shouted as he threw his jacket over the back of the couch.

"Hi Mac. Didn't hear you come in," Danny popped his head out of the kitchen. 

"I'm not surprised," Mac said frowning. "What is it with you and loud music?" 

"Dinner won't be long," Danny ignored Mac's comment. He waved his hand in the general direction of the bathroom. "You got time to take a shower." 

Mac grabbed Danny's arm. "Hello," he tugged Danny close to him. 

"Hi yourself," Danny grinned leaning into the hug. "Missed me huh?" 

"Possibly," Mac teased with a smile as he rubbed Danny's back. Reaching up, he pushed Danny's glasses onto the top of his head. Danny immediately squinted at him and Mac couldn't help laughing lightly. He leant forward drawing Danny near as he claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. 

"Mmmmm," Danny responded stepping into Mac's embrace. He pulled back as his glassed slipped back down onto his nose. "Good day?" he asked pushing his glasses into place. "All those new recruits at the Police Academy hanging on your every word." 

"Long day," Mac sighed. "And I seemed to be on my feet most of it," he pulled Danny closer again. "Remind me next time not to volunteer." 

"You're too soft sometimes," Danny scolded. "And I know you. You'll volunteer again." 

"Perhaps," Mac pulled a face knowing that Danny was right - he would volunteer again. He rubbed his hands up and down Danny's arms enjoying the reaction it elicited as Danny shivered slightly. "So," he whispered. "Did you miss me today?" 

"We managed," Danny replied straight-faced. "Stella's a great boss. The department ran like clockwork. Two dead bodies and a fire in a warehouse. Easy day. Didn't miss you a bit." 

Mac slapped at Danny's arm lightly. "Danny," he protested. "You are...," he paused trying to find the right words. "You are just so ...," Mac began. 

"Loveable," Danny interrupted with a cheeky grin. "Cuddly. Irresistible. Sexy," Danny teased as he cocked his head to one side. He lowered his voice as he looked Mac up and down hungrily. "Yours. And only yours." 

"Danny," Mac choked as he shook his head in exasperation but he couldn't help the broad smile that broke free, spreading all over his face, at the sentiment. 

"Go shower," Danny pointed in the direction of the bathroom, making shooing gestures with his hands. "And Mac," he pulled on the older man's arm as he turned to leave. "Did miss you today. Very much," he grinned and Mac smiled back as he wandered towards the bedroom. 

"Danny," he muttered under his breath in despair as the music was turned up again. Mac cast his clothes aside as he made his way through to the en suite bathroom, too tired to fold them. 

Turning on the shower, Mac stepped into the cubicle turning his head upwards letting the hot water beat down on his body. His whole body ached from head to foot. Letting the hot spray bounce off his skin, Mac moved his head from side to side trying to iron out the kinks. He turned around flexing his shoulders back and forwards in an effort to ease his aching muscles, as he let the water pound his back. But worse of all, his feet were killing him, and he couldn't seem to stop the ache as he wiggled his toes in the shallow water that had gathered in the bottom of the cubicle. He sighed as he began to soap himself up, letting the hot water run down his body as he washed his hair. 

Thirty minutes later, Mac stepped out of the shower grabbing for a towel and started to dry himself. He cursed under his breath - his feet still hurt. Dressing in jeans and a shirt, he padded bare foot into the living room switching the cd player off before slumping onto the couch. With a sigh he turned on the television flicking through the channels distractedly. He could hear Danny moving around the kitchen banging pots, plates and utensils as he prepared their dinner. Mac smiled - Danny could never do anything quietly. 

Mac woke with a start as something brushed against his arm. Opening his eyes, he eventually focussed on Danny's smiling face. "Sorry," Danny apologised. "But you were laying kinda funny. Didn't want you to hurt your neck." 

Mac sat bolt upright looking towards the window - the light had dimmed as night began to envelope the city in its dark shroud. Looking around, Mac noticed that Danny hadn't turned the apartment lights on - instead the room was bathed in the soft glow from the street lights shining through the window. The television was still turned on, but the sound was down low. He looked back to Danny. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"Well," Danny grinned as he flopped back into the armchair. "You missed dinner." He flipped the television off and switched on a table lamp. 

"Oh Danny," Mac murmured with a yawn. "I'm sorry. Guess I was more tired than I thought." 

"No worries," Danny smiled. "It was nothing special. It'll heat up," he went to get up. "Do you want me to heat it up for you now or get you something else?" 

"No. I'm fine. I'll have something later," Mac replied with a sigh. "Great company I turned out to be." 

"You had a long day. I know what them Academy things are like," Danny sympathised. "And if it will make you feel better, I promise to fall asleep on you next time," he teased lightly. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Mac asked warmly.

"Must have been bad person in a previous life," Danny quipped as he pulled his legs up under him. 

Mac put his feet up on the coffee table. He flexed his feet wiggling his toes. He winced. 

"They still hurt huh?" Danny questioned. Mac nodded. I have just the thing for sore feet," Danny uncurled himself and disappeared into the bathroom. Returning with a bottle of cream in his hand, Danny perched on the edge of the coffee table. "Let's see what Doctor Danny can do about your feet," he said swinging Mac's legs up, resting his feet on his lap. Opening the bottle, he carefully poured some cream into his hands. Rubbing his hands together, Danny gently took hold of one of Mac's feet. 

"Danny. You don't have...," Mac's protest was cut off as Danny pushed his thumbs firmly into the ball of the foot. "Ohhh. That feels good," Mac conceded, his eyes closing slightly. 

Danny grinned down at Mac as he ran his fingers gently up and down Mac's right foot, lightly massaging. Using both thumbs, he pressed firmly in small circular movements from heel to ball, rubbing in the cream as he went. Pouring more cream into his hands, Danny ran his fingers lightly over the top of Mac's foot up towards his ankle. He carefully rubbed cream into Mac's ankle bone before returning to his ministrations on the sole of Mac's foot. He worked on each toe in turn gently massaging. "Better?" he moved towards the hard shiny skin on Mac's heel squeezing the skin between his fingers. 

Mac opened his eyes slightly. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You have a wonderful touch." He wiggled his left foot. "This one feels left out." 

"Hedonist," Danny grinned back as he turned his attention to the left foot. 

"Mmmm," Mac elicited a long moan of pleasure laying his head back against the couch as Danny began to massage the bottom of his left foot. Mac moaned again. He couldn't help himself - his feet felt wonderful under Danny's careful ministering. The friction of Danny's fingers against the skin of his feet made him tingle all over, gradually easing the ache in his feet. Mac opened his eyes gazing up at Danny. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair sticking up wildly, tongue out slightly and brow furrowed in concentration as he gently massaged his feet and toes, Mac thought Danny was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. "Danny," he whispered. "Are you happy? Happy with me... with us?" 

"What?" Danny stopped rubbing at Mac's foot studying his face intently. "Are you nuts? Course I'm happy." Danny pulled a worried face and stared towards the apartment window lost in thought. He had secrets. Secrets that would probably destroy what they had. Secrets that he couldn't bring himself to tell Mac about. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mac so he pushed his past deep down within him, out of reach. Danny swallowed hard as he pushed the nagging worry that one day they would both have to face his past firmly to the back of his mind. Danny knew that the seemingly cold and serious facade that Mac projected each day was a protection mechanism, much like his own. But Danny had come to know, and love, the inner man. The real Mac was warm, loving and funny and Danny felt privileged that Mac had chosen him to show his softer side to. He knew that Mac would never forgive him and probably hate him for his past. He was terrified that their relationship wouldn't survive. Danny knew he wouldn't survive without Mac. He shivered at the thought. 

Mac silently watched Danny. A million dark emotions seemed to flash across the younger man's face and it worried Mac. Danny was a complex person full of warring emotions and deep-seated insecurities which gave him an air of vulnerability that didn't seem to match the frenetic energy and enthusiasm he had for life. Danny wore his heart on his sleeve, but Mac knew that he also hid small pieces of himself behind a well-defended shield. He had always sensed that Danny was keeping secrets and Mac hoped that one day Danny would trust him enough to talk to him about them. But he loved Danny and didn't want to push him.

Mac hadn't meant to hurt Danny with his questions and he leant forward lightly touching Danny's hand. "I was just wondering that's all," Mac reassured. "I didn't mean anything by it." 

Danny turned back to face Mac. He gave Mac a small smile. "OK," he muttered as he pressed his thumbs hard into the ball of Mac's foot continuing to massage his fingers round and round. 

"Damn," Mac quietly scolded himself. He sensed that Danny was still upset by his questions. He leant forward again stilling Danny's hand. "You saved me," he whispered. "Saved me when I thought I would be alone forever. You came into my life and rescued me." He tapped Danny's hand making the younger man look at him. "You did that Danny. You. No-one else." 

Danny squinted at Mac searching the older man's face for any sign of a lie. Mac didn't flinch from Danny's gaze knowing that it was important for Danny to know that he was telling the truth. Danny squinted again - all he could see in Mac's face was love and genuine concern for him. "I did?" he asked not able to hide the surprise at Mac's uncharacteristic loving words. He tried to lighten the mood. "And I thought you just liked me for my smart ass attitude." 

"I mean it Danny," Mac said forcefully wanting Danny to understand how he felt. When Claire had died, Mac had thought he would die from the loneliness and desolation he felt at her death. His work became the single most important thing in his life and he retreated into himself, away from people and feelings. But Danny had come crashing into his world, full of energy and life, filling his lonely life with companionship, laughter and love. Danny made him feel complete, made him feel alive and Mac suspected that Danny felt the same about him; it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

"You never said before," Danny mumbled suddenly shy. 

"I know," Mac distractedly drew invisible circles with his finger on Danny's hand. "I should have... a long time ago, and I'll probably forget to say it again. But promise me that you'll never forget what I just said. And know that I mean it," he said firmly. 

Danny smiled, his worries temporarily forgotten. "I promise," he said. 

"Good," Mac smiled back. "Now I think you were on this foot," he wiggled a foot at Danny impatiently. 

Danny stuck his tongue out and Mac chuckled. Danny shifted slightly lifting Mac's right foot up making the older man sink back into the couch. He grinned mischievously as he flicked his tongue out, barely touching Mac's foot, his warm breath ghosting across the soft skin. Mac jerked slightly, but sighed deeply as Danny blew softly onto the sole of Mac's foot. Danny grinned again before swiping his tongue up the complete length of Mac's foot. 

"Mmm," Mac sighed again as he offered Danny his left foot. Danny laughed as he repeated his actions on Mac's left foot flicking his tongue up and down, round and round. 

Mac opened his eyes smiling up at Danny jerking his foot carefully out of Danny's grasp. Before Danny had a chance to protest, Mac slid him off the coffee table. Mac shifted, wiggled and manoeuvred until they were laying on the couch together, Danny on top of him. He sighed to himself contentedly loving the feel of Danny's warm body heavy against him. It made him feel safe. 

"So," Danny grinned down at him. "You quite comfortable now?" 

"Oh yes Danny," Mac breathed smirking slightly. Reaching up he carefully removed Danny's glasses setting them aside on the coffee table. Wrapping his arms around Danny he leaned up claiming Danny's lips in a tender kiss. Danny moaned pressing his lips into the kiss. Mac pushed at Danny's lips impatiently with the tip of his tongue. Danny opened his mouth, and their tongues duelled as they sucked and licked at one another. As they kissed, they moved their hips against each other. 

Breathless, Danny pulled away balancing his weight on his elbows looking down at Mac. "You saved me too," he whispered. "You saved me too," he repeated in case Mac hadn't heard him. 

Mac half-nodded as he tightened his grip on Danny drawing him closer hugging him to his body. "Looks like we both did a bit of saving," he murmured. Danny nodded into his shoulder. Mac tightened his grasp even more, never wanting to let Danny go. 

"Hey," Danny protested breathlessly. "Trying to breathe here." he squirmed trying to force Mac to release him. 

"Sorry," Mac chuckled releasing Danny from the tight hug. "I'm taking you to bed," he whispered huskily into Danny's ear. 

End


End file.
